Esmeralda carmesí
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Tal vez una gema como aquella que él le estaba describiendo no existía, pero si sus destinos se habían cruzado no era del todo imposible de creer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor:**** Regalo para Kotomi, espero te guste y perdón por mencionar a cierto personaje que odias ;-;

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OoC, supongo.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"—No existe una esmeralda roja, sería un rubí. _

_—Tú existes y yo existo, esa es la prueba irrefutable de que esa gema existe. Tú y yo somos uno solo."_

Silver cerró los ojos mientras su espalda descansaba en el Encinar aquel lunes por la mañana, le había prometido -a regañadientes- a los abuelos de Ethan ayudarlos en la guardería pero aún quedaban un par de horas para ir. Así que quería descansar después de todo el camino que había hecho de la Cueva Dragón a Pueblo Primavera hasta llegar a donde se encontraba gracias a que el huracán llamado Lyra le había hecho acompañarla antes de dejar que se fuera con la familia de su novio.

Bueno, no es como si tuviera un sentimiento más allá de la gratitud hacia ella; le gustaba su sonrisa y la alegría que tenía, pero no había amor. Él no podía querer a nadie porque estaba manchado por los pecados de su padre.

Crobat aleteó a su alrededor para llamar la atención, cosa que consiguió casi inmediatamente pero no lo suficiente rápido cómo para evitar que un Caterpie cayera sobre él cuando algo impacto en aquel árbol.

—Zekrom, eso no es aterrizar bien— la voz de un chico se escuchó con queja en su tono, sin embargo la tristeza estaba presente en él. Crobat gruñó algo que Silver no entendió—, ¡oh! Perdóname, no los había visto.

Un enorme Pokémon dragón se acercó hasta ayudar al chico atrapado arriba y cuando éste pudo bajar Silver tuvo casi que quebrar su cuello para verlo por lo alto que era, fácilmente le sacaba veinte centímetros de diferencia pero a su alrededor había un aura de inocencia parecida a la que tenía Lyra, sin la fuerza que tenía obviamente; el chico se veía frágil.

—Lo siento— se acercó diciendo hasta tomar el Caterpie en sus manos—¿te lastimaste? —unos pequeños sonidos por parte del pokémon bicho y el chico de pelo verde sonrió con tranquilidad—. Me alegro escuchar eso.

Por su parte, Silver se levantó empezando a andar, ayudar más temprano no parecía tan mala idea antes de quedarse con un lunático que parecía estar bajo el efecto de algún tipo de espora pokémon.

—Así que se llama Silver— escuchó el pelirrojo y se detuvo, dando la vuelta para ver a Crobat dando vueltas alrededor del chico raro, sus ojos verdes encontraron los suyos y le sonrió—, mucho gusto, soy Natural; puedes llamarme N y puedo hablar con los pokémon.

Sus padres tenían que ser hippies no había ninguna otra explicación para aquello.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua dándole la espalda mientras Crobat empezaba seguirlo, cada unos cuantos pasos volteaba hacia atrás.

—Bueno, este recibimiento no es el más efusivo —escuchó la voz de N tras suya y su cuerpo se tensó—, pero le agradas mucho a tu Crobat así que no creo que seas tan malo como quieres que crea.

—¿Te han dicho que hablas extremadamente rápido y que eres molesto?—gruñó Silver sin darle la espalda, pero pudo escuchar el suspiro proveniente de su no-acompañante.

—Lo he escuchado antes. —aclaró con tristeza justo antes de que escuchara al dragón lanzar un pequeño sonido que nada tenía que ver con su apariencia, cómo si fuera un pequeño pichu a la espera de ser reconfortado.

Silver se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y N chocó contra él ante lo inesperado de su movimiento.

—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? —casi escupió la pregunta, pero al parecer el peliverde era inmune a su tono.

—Conozco un chico que es más o menos como tú—dijo N ignorando la pregunta—, bueno, tal vez sólo una parte de su personalidad se parece a ti.

—¿Y eso que me importa?

N se rió y Silver se encontró perdido en el brillo que lucían sus ojos al hacerlo.

—Creo que eres alguien que puede enseñarme muchas cosas—le sonrió el peliverde —, ¿me dejarías acompañarte?

—Tsk, haz lo que quieras.

Pero como aquello no fue una negación, N empezó a andar a su lado sin perder la sonrisa. Porque había algo en aquel chico que le recordaba a si mismo y al mismo tiempo su curiosidad innata lo hacia querer seguirlo.

Aquello podría ser el inicio de una gran aventura.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Me esta empezando a gustar este par juntos TwT

Para Kotomi, porque es un fic que te prometí (L

Para Ravie, por disfrutar cada una de mis historias y comentarlas, lo aprecio un montón uvu

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"Me gusta porque es como mi karma, porque luego de haber estropeado unos cuantos corazones, llego él a detener mi corazón a hacerme pagar y a probar el dolor que yo veía en otros." Jeendorphine_

Un suspiro, luego otro; el ceño fruncido y un constante movimiento en la pierna del pelirrojo indicaban que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, sin embargo su acompañante lucía como un niño la mañana de Navidad mientras que los pokémon se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

—No lo sé—lo escuchó murmurar a un Pikachu que lo observaba con detenimiento—, no ha quitado esa expresión desde que lo conocí.

Silver lo ignoró tomado las cajas que la abuela le había pedido que moviera de lugar, aquel extraño chico de pelo verde estaba crispando su poca paciencia; haciéndolo preguntarse porque estaba soportando aquello tomando en cuenta su pasado.

—Ya sabes, no es como si las personas fueran malas por tener un mal día —N había alzado al Pokémon amarillo de las manos y las movía rítmicamente—, al menos es lo que ella siempre me decía. ¡Y le creo! Oh...es una chica de donde vengo, es una de mis personas más importantes.

El pelirrojo ignoró el monólogo, pero dejándole una sensación de curiosidad por saber que chica era capaz de soportar al hippie aquel. Se subió al pequeño banco y empujó la pila de cajas que sostenía, con tan mala suerte que una de ellas rebotó haciéndolo tambalearse.

—Te tengo—. N había sido lo suficientemente rápido para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y tomar las cajas al mismo tiempo.

El aliento cosquilleando sobre su oreja hizo que Silver se tensara, pero N no se inmutó mientras acomodaba lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba y cuando se aseguró de que no caería lo soltó.

—No es malo demostrar debilidades y pedir ayuda, ¿sabes?— Le sonrió con lo que al pelirrojo le pareció debería ser comprensión pero sólo le hizo chasquear la lengua.

—¿A qué viene toda esa basura?— inquirió molesto el pelirrojo mientras se bajaba a la par que perdía la altura que los hacia mantenerse cara a cara—, no es como si pidiera tu consejo o me importara tu opinión.

Increíblemente, N empezó a reírse con ganas mientras intentaba por todos los medios posibles no hacer contacto visual con los ojos grises; ya bastante malo era que lo mirara como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Cómo pude caber tanto sarcasmo aquí dentro?— despeinó el cabello rojizo con cuidado y antes de que el manotazo hiciera contacto lo esquivó con rapidez.

Silver le gruñó alejándose casi de inmediato, había algo en aquel extraño chico que no le terminaba de gustar y que le daba cierto repelus. Lo mejor era mantener su distancia con él.

—¿Silver?—la voz de un sorprendido Ethan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el chico se encontraba en la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa palpable.

Ya era bastante raro ver a Silver con alguien más, por no añadir la extraña cercanía que el chico mantenía con el pelirrojo. Y aquello era algo jodido.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua dejando a N sin más mientras iba al encuentro de su amigo, justo la única persona que no quería que lo viera en esa situación. El peliverde notó lo tenso que Silver se había puesto y frunció el ceño apenas un segundo.

—Siempre es asi con él— Crobat habló llamando la atención de N—, ¿así es el amor para ustedes?

—El amor es algo...complicado— admitió con cierta renuencia, pero ahora entendía la reacción de Silver, si estaba enamorado de ese chico era obvio que no quería que lo viera con él.— Pero Touko dice que cuando dos personas se quieren de verdad, ocurren verdaderos milagros.

N sonrió recordando a su amiga, sintiendo en su pecho la calidez que ella se había encargado de enseñarle y rememorando la sonrisa que le dio la última vez que la había visto en su palacio cuando se despedían.

—¿Ella te gusta?

El peliverde se sonrojó intensamente, pero negó:

—Es más complicado que eso, es como sí un alma hubiera sido separada en dos— aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa—, la aprecio y la quiero; pero no de esa manera. Ella me complementa, es como yo hubiera sido...si... sino hubiera conocido a mi padre.

Crobat ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender aquello, pero los humanos eran siempre así de raros y complicados. Su entrenador se acercó con el ceño fruncido puesto que había escuchado la última parte de su conversación

—Hey Hippie— la voz de Silver se escuchó a su espalda, por lo que volteó— ya terminé aquí, vamos a comer.

El pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no sonrojarse al ver como N le sonreía ampliamente, como si lo hubiera rescatado de un bosque después de mucho tiempo solo; pero antes de que lo abrazara o algo por el estilo levantó la mano en señal de advertencia.

—Sin tocar.

—Por ahora. —N le sonrió saliendo fuera de la guardería.

«Ni siquiera lo pienses», Silver se reprendió mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Extrañaba escribir de estos dos uvu.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"Lo que esconden tus ojos, esa es la razón por la que me gustas."_

Silver intentó no gruñir mientras se daba la vuelta para no ver a su acompañante. Odiaba a ese Hippie de cabello verde que hablaba con los pokémon, más que nada odiaba esa sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se secaba unos cuantos mechones húmedos.

Era culpa de N que ahora ambos estuvieran empapados, porque no contento con haber hecho reír a su Feraligatr éste los había empujado hasta qué ambos cayeron en una charca. Por lo que ahora estaban en su guarida después de tomar un baño, donde el pelirrojo apenas y pudo escapar de un "tiempo compartido" con él.

—Cheren decía que era normal— murmuró N completamente distraído con su tarea de acomodar su ropa—, ¿me habrá mentido?

«Sólo vete», Silver se golpeó la frente. Sin embargo, antes de que moviera un músculo sintió el cuerpo del peliverde tras él y de la nada se vio apresado en un abrazo.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!— El pelirrojó casi saltó y fue un casi, porque con lo apretado del abrazo difícilmente pudo moverse.  
—¿No se siente bien?  
—No— contestó tajante, ignorando el hecho de que pequeñas gotas de agua provenientes del cabello de N ahora escurrían por su cuello, el chico al notarlo las lamió como si nada.  
—Eres muy cálido...¿lo sabias?— Silver intuyó la sonrisa en su voz, pero aquello sólo sirvió para volver la situación aún más incomoda para él.  
—Santo Arceus, de verdad; vete antes de que te mate—amenazó, pero sus palabras no fueron tomadas en cuenta por sus mejillas completamente como las de un Pikachu.  
—Los abrazos son buenos, la gente solitaria los atesora aunque no lo digan—. N sonrió soltándolo y dirigiéndose a la entrada mientras los pokémon de Silver observaban su espalda y como su entrenador gruñía, lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, pero no entendían para nada la reacción de su entrenador.

Los ojos verde-azulados se dirigieron al cielo y Zekrom bajó hasta encontrarse con N, el peliverde acarició con cariño al pokémon.

—Lamento que te sientas tan solo— se disculpó el chico, notando que los orbes rojos se quedaban mirándolo fijamente—, Reshiram debe sentirse igual.  
—¿Tú no la extrañas?  
—Mentiría si dijera que no la extraño— N sonrío con melancolía—, pero no puedo regresar si mis pensamientos no están en orden.

El pokémon legendario asintió solamente, dejando que aquel humano que lo había despertado de su letargo dejara impregnado el calor de sus palmas en su piel. Fue entonces que reparó en el pelirrojo con sus ojos grises fijos en ambos y una pregunta rondó en su mente.

—¿Que sientes por él?

La mano de N se detuvo al instante, la primer palabra que vino a su mente fue curiosidad; el pelirrojo rara vez reaccionaba como esperaba (igual que Touko) y aquello lo divertía e intriga al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es por que te recuerda a ella entonces? — Insistió el pokémon, como si quisiera sacarle la verdad y N solo le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa.

Ni él mismo se explicaba aquello, por lo tanto no podía darle una respuesta a su amigo y esperar ser sincero como siempre lo era.

Antes de que N se moviera, algo impactó contra su nuca y cuando volteó una toalla fue lo primero en ver antes de que Silver -más avergonzado que molesto- lo jalara para ser capaz de secar su cabello. El chico extranjero le sonrió con tal alegría, que el pelirrojo le tapó la cara empezando a frotar el cabello con violencia, escuchando la risa de N antes de que este lo abrazara alzándolo hasta quedar a su altura.

—¡¿Qué crees que estas...—Silver se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta cuando sintió al chico temblar en el abrazo, entonces con suma lentitud llevó sus propias manos a su espalda para devolver el gesto.  
—Gracias.

N depositó un beso en su frente antes de soltarlo y caminar para adentrarse en la vegetación, dejando a Silver mas que confundido por su actitud, pero sobre todo; preguntándose porque le estaba afectando tanto su presencia.

Zekrom lo miró un segundo antes de desaparecer en el aire, lo que ambos humanos desconocían él ya lo sabia con solo verlos. Su entrenador había viajado para encontrar sus sueños, ahora el pelirrojo se estaba convirtiendo en uno.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Wow, sigo viva. Solo quería subir esto porque tiene meses perdido en mi celular y recién lo encontré mientras revisaba ya que no me siento muy bien porque me dio un ataque de asma y estoy en reposo xd, pero esa ya es otra historia.

Pretendo actualizar mis fics en menos de dos semanas, máximo un mes. Así que, nos estamos leyendo :3

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Silver suspiró, tenía muchos suspiros perdidos en esa época y odiaba hacerlo. Miró a la causa de aquello y de repente se irritó.

—¡N! Baja de ahí —ordenó al ser testigo de cómo había subido a uno de los árboles a jugar con unos cuantos Caterpie.

«Maldita lechuga andante» se quejó en sus pensamientos, entonces el chico se estiró en la rama para quedar de cabeza sólo sosteniéndose con las piernas; las cuales lo hacían parecer un Golbat.

—Deberías relajarte más—dijo despreocupado mientras su camisa se levantaba revelando su vientre y el pelirrojo se sintió cohibido por aquello—. Quiero decir, es bueno ser serio y seguir tu manera de pensar, pero relajarse es necesario en ocasiones.

—¿Te lo dijo ella?

N de repente dejó de tontear y se incorporó en la rama, Silver lo vio temblar ligeramente y después saltó para bajar del árbol.

—Me dijo muchas cosas. —admitió antes de marcharse de ahí, Silver se preguntó del porqué de la reacción y la razón de interesarle conoce la respuesta.

Era pasado mediodía cuando el pelirrojo decidió que iría a buscarlo, muy a su pesar el chico estaba bajo su cuidado y se había dado cuenta que pese a su edad del mundo él no conocía una pizca; por lo que empezaba a sentirse culpable de lo sucedido en la mañana.

Inició a caminar y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba saliendo del Encinar para llegar a la guardería, entonces escuchó la risa alegre de Lyra y vio a N con un montón de flores en el pelo mientras la castaña las acomodaba entre la hebras sin dejar esa expresión en su cara.

Más bastó solo un gruñido de Feraligarth para que la pareja volteara en su dirección.

—Silvy — Lyra le sonrió al pelirrojo mientras rodeaba a N por el cuello, por su postura, sabía que la chica estaba a la defensiva a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios —. Me alegra verte aquí, necesitaba decirte algo.

—Tsk, molestia. — Respondió el aludido antes de ver a la castaña dirigiéndose a donde él estaba, dejando a N entre sus pokémon y de la nada la sintió tomar su oreja.

—No seas un insensible, por favor.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Silver se hizo el desentendido alejándose del agarre de la chica.

—Viajó desde Teselia para encontrar una razón por la cual seguir viviendo, las heridas que tiene aún no han sanado. — La campeona se mordió el labio —. Puedes ayudarlo, pero no lo lastimes al mismo tiempo.

—No me importa.

Antes de que Silver se moviera, Lyra ya había soltado un grito arrojándose a su espalda y cazándolo por el cuello como normalmente hacían; sin embargo se detuvieron cuando una risa de lo más alegre y dulce llegó hasta ellos, encontrándose con N los observaba sin dejar de reír.

Y por un minuto, Silver quiso ser capaz de guardar su risa en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
